Wonderland Romance
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: CaptainSwanAU Emma is sent to a different realm, but not ours. Emma grows up in Wonderland as an enemy of The Queen of Hearts and the thieving partner of Killian Jones. At 17 she's sent to the land without magic, torn away from her love. When they meet in the Enchanted Forest over 10 years later and under very different circumstances - can they still find true love?


**TBH I don't even know where this came from. The characters are kind of OOC, but the story is AU so I'm thinking it's alright because they now have different back stories(we'll get to those later, hehehe). This is set at the beginning of season 2 (I believe it's at the beginning of episode S2E4: _The Crocodile_)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own OUAT. Bet you could've guessed that. (I'm quite poor)**

* * *

"Please, don't hurt me," There was a man under the bodies; Mulan was pulling him to his feet. "Please, I'm just a blacksmi-"he stopped when he spotted Emma. He stared at her and she stared back at him. "Emma?" he whispered, taking a few steps toward her.

"Like hell you're just a blacksmith," Emma said with a breathy laugh.

The space between them closed quickly. Emma's hands found his face; Killian's found her hip and their lips met. Their lips pressed against each other trying to express every emotion. Emma's mouth opened just a bit, releasing a moan. Killian took advantage of it to plunge his tongue forward. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck as her fingers played with his hair. Killian brought his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. They lost themselves in the kiss, forgetting about their surroundings and the rest of the world. All that mattered was that moment. Nothing more could happen as they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Killian," she said. They hadn't fully left the embrace, their foreheads pressed against each other, hands interlocked.

"I thought she-, she-"

"Beheaded you," they said as one.

"She told me you were dead," Emma continued, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I was told the same about you love, but," he paused and sighed, "She told me there was a way to get you back. Darling, forgive me, but that's why I'm here. She said if I helped her reach another realm, called Storybrooke, then she'd help me to get you back." He avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Forgive you? I would've done the same. I would've done anything to get you back," her tears were slipping down her cheeks now.

He raised his hand to her cheek, catching her tears on his finger and then brushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Neither of us has to search or bargain for the other anymore. We're together." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a silver band. "I still have it," he whispered to her, searching her eyes for a reaction. "It's inscribed this time," he smiled at that.

Emma stared up at him. "You kept it? You got it inscribed? Even after you thought I was dead?"

"It was all I had left of you. You used to wear it on that chain and tuck it into your bodice so no one would know."

She took the ring from him and read the words to herself, 'You fill my every thought and fulfill my every dream. You are my other half. My only Love.' She slipped it onto her finger and smiled. Killian was about to say something when someone cleared their throat loudly from a few yards away. They both looked up.

Mulan had been the one to clear her throat, a grim and serious expression on her face. Aurora stood there, confusion and upset clear in her eyes and on her face. Snow stared, her eyes wide and her mouth a bit open in pure shock. Killian and Emma removed their arms from one another. Emma pushed him back a bit and she herself took a few steps away, shaking her head, blinking her eyes, and nervously pushing her hair back. She tried to take deep breaths. Her cheeks glowed red. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. She didn't look up at Killian and she didn't dare look at her mother and their companions.

* * *

**Review? more to come! (apologies! I don't have a beta and I didn't edit this very well)**


End file.
